A Secret Past
by missalexdiva18
Summary: Sakura has moved over ten times. She's sick of it and wants to stop it. When her family moves again, she starts Konhona Boarding School. Will love bloom while she's there? What about her secret past? Who's her roommate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay everyone; this is my first Naruto fanfic. Please read this and tell me what you think. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, just the ones I made up and this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA P.O.V:

It was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another. For me that meant goodbye to one town and hello to another. My name is Sakura Hunaro, and I'm moving. Okay. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "So? With moving you can start a new adventure for yourself. You can take on a whole new image!" Well that's cool, unless you've moved 10 TIMES! Everything's the same, move after move:

We move and I start a new school.  
I'm friendly to everyone, but I make no friends. Because of this people label me as the outcast.  
Just after a few months of this, I almost have one friend, when I move again.  
But no more! This time, this move is going to be different and I'm going to make sure it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A FEW DAYS LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura honey, hurry up! You're going to be late.""Okay Mom! I'll be down in a sec. Let me just finish packing my stuff," I said. A few moments later I headed to the kitchen and started complaining.

"Mom, I don't get it. Why do I have to go to boarding school? Is this some sort of punishment? Did I do something wrong?""No honey, it's just that when your father and I are on business trips, we just want you somewhere safe."

"Yeah, and Sakura, Konhona Boarding School is the best high school in Konhona and the best boarding school in Japan. You're very lucky that you get to go there," added Dad.

"Now sweetie, go and have a good time. We'll send the rest of your stuff later tonight."

"Fine." I kissed them both on the cheek and left to face my fate. Konhona Boarding School, ready or not, here I come!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay you guys what did you think? Was it good for a first chapter? Let me know what you think by submitting a review. Remember, I can't get better unless you guys tell me what you think. Well that's all for me! See you in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to all who have reviewed. If you haven't yet, please do so. Anyways here's chapter two of A SECRET PAST. Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. I just own this story. And oh yeah this is still Sakura's P.O.V.**

This was defiantly the worst day of my life! When I arrived at the school's main office, they gave me my class schedule, map of the school, and other info. Then they gave me my dorm room number.

"Okay, Miss Sakura. Since we don't have anymore rooms left in the girl's dorms, you're going to have to stay in room 238 A in the boy dorms."

"WHAT?!! You've got to be kidding me! You must have a spare room that isn't in the boys dorms! Put me in a shed! Have me stay in the office! But PLEASE don't put me in there!"

"I'm sorry, but this is our only available room. These things happen when you start in the middle of the school year. Anyways, about your roommate. Would you like me t---"

"Wait a second. I have a roommate that's a BOY?!! Could this day get any worse?"

"Don't worry Miss Sakura. The room's pretty big so you'll both have your own space."

"Fine...whatever." Then I left. So now here I am in my new room. My roommate isn't here yet, so I guess that leaves me to check out the school.

SASUKE P.O.V:  
They told me that I was getting a new roommate. Hopefully he wouldn't be as freaky as my old one. That guy Lee, with the bushy brows was way too self-absorbed. (A/N: no offense to the Rock Lee lovers.) All he did was talk about "youthful spirits" or whatever the hell he always said. I hope he won't be like Naruto either. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and all, but another Naruto? I don't think the world could take that.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what?" Speak of the devil, it's Naruto.

"What do you want dope?"

"For you to stop calling me that."

"Well, it's not going to happen, so you better just hurry up and say what you're going to say."

"Okay Fine. Shikamaru was told by his girlfriend Ino, who overheard the conversation in the office, that there's a new girl here at school named...uh...Sakura."

"So what? All that means is that I have to deal with another damn fan girl soon."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's just that she was complaining that she had to share the same dorm with a BOY."

"And?"

"And...what if she's your new roommate?"

"Naruto you idiot! There's no way, and I mean NO WAY that a girl is going to be my new roommate."

"Fine, don't believe me. But mark my words, you'll be wishing that you listened to me."

Then Naruto walked away. I wonder...could he be right for a change? I guess I'll have to find that out as soon as I can get away from this HUGE MOB OF FANGIRLS!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!

**A/N: Well what do you think? Do you think that Naruto's up to something? Will Sakura ever meet her new roommate her first day there? What's going to happen next?!!! Well I know the answer. If you also want to know please send me a review. Now go click on that GO button and type in a review. TYPE AS IF YOU'VE NEVER TYPED BEFORE!!!!! Urm...uh yeah just type in the review. Many thanks! Chapter three coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, It's Mariegurl here, saying that...Uhh...Hold on I had this a second ago...oh well, until I figure it out, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! (I don't own Naruto.)**

SAKURA P.O.V.

Man, this school is massive! There are so many places to see here. I wonder how students get around here without getting lost. Sweet! A library! I guess there are some ups to being...what the? "Hey you idiot! Watch where you're going!!!"

SASUKE P.O.V.

I had just gotten away from the fan girls when I saw her. She was wearing a plaid skirt that was very short, a black tank top, a white tie, and a red beret. All in all her outfit defiantly commented all the curves that she had. When I came face to face with her, it surprised me. It was nothing like the other girls at school. She had emerald green eyes and pink hair. She also was wearing no makeup, but it wasn't like she needed it or anything like that. Anyways, even though she was pretty and everything, she had an attitude. A MAJOR attitude.

"Hey you idiot! Watch where you're going!!!"

"Excuse me, but were you talking to me?"

"Well I couldn't be talking to myself now could I?"

"Hey, I don't know if you're crazy, but by the looks of it, you seem crazy to me."

"WHAT?!! You know what? You better shut up before I make you."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

"Yeah, whatever Pink."

"You know I have a NAME!"

"Well, I'm going to call you Pink, whether you like it or not."

"And I'm going to call you a pain in the a-"

"Sakura Hunaro. Please report to the office. Sakura Hunaro please report to the office."

Then in the blink of an eye she left. Pink hair bouncing in the back of her head.

SAKURA P.O.V.

The nerve of that guy! How dare he run into me, and then give me all that crap! All he said was shit. Well I guess I just met the macho air head of the school. Well, forget about him, I'm going to be the "mature" one and put it all past me.

"Sakura Hunaro?"

"Yes?"

"These boxes came for you. They must be the rest of your things."

"Oh thank you."

Great! Hopefully Mom and Dad remembered my CD collection.

LATER NEAR HER ROOM:

BOOM-BA-BOOM-BOOM! Hey, I wonder where that noise is coming from. Maybe it's my roommate.

"Oh, God. Why are YOU in MY room?!!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Bet you can't guess who Sakura's new roommate is? Okay you know the drill, Review. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW! Uh...sorry about that, but please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I've decided to give you all three whole new chapters to read! I hope you'll enjoy them. Anyways Ahem (Uses big movie announcer voice.) Last time in A Secret Past...**

**BOOM-BA-BOOM-BOOM! Hey I wonder where that noise is coming from. Maybe it's my roommate.**

**"Oh, God. Why are YOU in MY room?!!"**

**Okay, now on with the story. Here's chapter four of A Secret Past.**

NORMAL P.O.V.

The only thing that was in between them was a couple of boxes and a guitar. Sakura thought that she wasn't going to see him again, but apparently she was wrong. Quickly she picked up her guitar and boxes and sat them on her new bed. Then she started talking.

"Look, I know that we got off on the wrong foot earlier, bu-"

"Save it Pink. I don't need your petty little apology."

"Okay, first off, the name is Sakura. Second of all I wasn't apologizing! I was trying to make a truce between us, since we have to share the same room!"

"Hm, whatever," he said with a smirk.

"Stop smirking!!! You know, I shouldn't be talking to someone so selfish as yourself!!! I tried to be nice, but I guess that doesn't work for you!!!" Then Sakura shut the door of her part of the dorm and went to bed. At that point, Sasuke knew that Sakura was different from all the other girls. Maybe he'd keep an eye on her...just in case.

SAKURA P.O.V.

Yesterday was so awkward for me, especially last night. My roommate, whatever his name is, is a total jerk! Anyways, with today being my first day of classes, I'm kind of nervous. What if I don't make any friends? What if this school ends up being like the others? What if someone found...Oh man I want my mommy!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. Thanks to all who have reviewed. You rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here's chapter five. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

NORMAL P.O.V:

"Settle down class, settle down! I know its Monday, and all of you must be excited about all the new and exciting things you're going to learn today. Am I correct?"

"..."

"Oh, I guess not. Never the less, you're here to learn so let's pay attention."

Kakashi-sensei; the upbeat music teacher. (A/N: Yes Kakashi's a music teacher. Got a problem with it? Sorry, but I like him like this.) As he faced his 43 sophomore chorus students in his first period class, it was like he was talking but they weren't listening at all. Let's face it, when Kakashi talked, it was like he would never stop. All they wanted him to do was shut up and get on with the lesson.

"---So in that case, we'll start off with the sopranos. So seconds, altos, and tenors, please study your music and wait to be called up. So sa---" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that exact moment the door opened and in came Sakura.

"Yes, may I help you with something?"

"Uh...I'm supposed t-to gi-give y-you this," she said shyly.

"Oh...mhmm...I see. So you're the new student...um Sakura?"

"Yes, my family moved into town a few days ago, and I came here yesterday."

"I see, well, welcome to Konhona Boarding School! I'm Kakashi-sensei, your first period teacher. I'm also the music teacher here."

"Music?!! As in singing?!!"

"That's right! So I'm going to have you sing a song for me, that way, I can decide what section to put you in."

"WHAT?!! But w-what about the rest of your class?"

"Oh, yes. Class, listen up. We have a new student. Her name is Sakura Hunaro, and I expect you all to treat her with respect."

"H-hi," she said quietly.

"Okay, um...sopranos, change of plans. I'm going to tryout Sakura instead. So please sit quietly until I call for you. Class, I expect no noise when Sakura is singing. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

With a turn on his heel, Kakashi-sensei turned to Sakura and began to prepare her for her humiliation, or glory. Which ever one she'd get from her peers.

**A/N: Yes that's the end of the chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I would like to thank you for the wonderful reviews. It just warms my heart knowing that people are taking the time to read my humble story and then review it. (Wipes tear from eye.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here we are in chapter six. Thanks for the support you guys, now on with the story!!! (DISCLAIMER: I don't Naruto. Only this story.)**

NORMAL P.O.V

"Okay Sakura, it's alright. Just relax and pretend that everyone else isn't there. It's just you and the music." With that said, Kakashi-sensei pushed the play button on the CD player and the background music began. Sakura, filled with millions of butterflies, closed her eyes and began to sing, wishing for the best.

_You're my beautiful reality and everything about you speaks to me.__  
__You're a fragrance in my mind caught up in my thoughts time after time.__  
__You say come closer, look at the possibility. When I get closer, you pull me into gravity!_

_Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love.__  
__Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone.__  
__But, when they see what you mean to me, then they will know.__  
__The perfect love you've given. Lord, you're wonderful._

_My thoughts inside and feelings too, __  
__will struggle 'til my heart and mind are one with you, yeah.__  
__The answer is so plain to see, __  
__and now I know the way this love is suppose to be, yeah. __  
__As I get closer, a light is shining down on me.__  
__When I get closer, can this be my destiny?_

_Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love.__  
__Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone.__  
__But, when they see what you mean to me, then they will know.__  
__The perfect love you've given. You're wonderful._

_I'll never have the words enough to tell you how I feel.__  
__Like when you kept my world from falling down.__  
__If there's any good in me, it must be plain to see.__  
__'Cause it's your fingerprints inside the very heart of me!_

_You are patient. You are kind.__  
__You are not easily angered.__  
__You keep no record of wrongs.__  
__You always protect and always trust. __  
__You never fail.__  
__Everybody's looking for that everlasting love._

_Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love.__  
__Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone.__  
__But, when they see what you mean to me, then they will know.__  
__The perfect love you've given. You're wonderful._

_Yeah, yeah, eah! Yeah, yeah, eah!__  
__When they see what you mean to me, then they will know! __  
__The prefect love you've given.__  
__You're wonderful. You're wonderful. Yeah._

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw everyone giving her blank looks. This started to make Sakura more nervous. Did they think that she was a terrible singer? Did she look weird when she was singing? Oh, she really did hate all this attention. When the awkward silence began to annoy Kakashi-sensei, he began to speak.

"Wow! That...that... that was great! No, better than great, wonderful!!! No one's been able to sing that song perfectly and with as much feeling as you did. You are defiantly a first Soprano. You may sit."

With a sigh of relief, Sakura sat down and listened as the class went on, relieved that she made it through the hard part of first period that day.

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter six. Okay to explain how I know all about sopranos, tenors, altos, and all that other chorus stuff, well it's because I'm in my school's Show Choir. It's the best chorus group in the whole school. No joke! I'm also a soprano, so I can sing really high notes. Anyways the song Wonderful isn't mine. It's owned by Jump 5 and their people. See you in chapter seven. Now go review, or I'll have nothing to read while I'm stuck at home. Man...this summer is kind of boring... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter seven hope you enjoy because I won't be able to update until August, (I'm going on vacation.) but I promise when I get back I'll give you chapters 8-10. Maybe more depending on the reviews I get.**

SAKURA P.O.V.

Right when the bell rang, I rushed out of the classroom in order to not cause any further embarrassment to myself. After my next three classes, lunch came. I entered the cafeteria, watching as everyone went to the places that they belonged in. I then realized that I belonged nowhere. I was a loner. I was a small fish in a big pond. I was a wallflower being pushed aside. I got my lunch of sushi and started looking for a place to sit. I walked past tables of students who were watching my every move, ready to attack if I came too close. Finally, in the corner of the cafeteria I found an empty table and I sat down and began to eat.

SASUKE P.O.V.

At lunch, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino were all sitting at our regular table waiting for me. As I passed many tables, stupid fangirls kept on giggling and checking me out. It was very annoying. Pretty soon they started calling my name.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit with me," they cooed. I gave them a death glare and kept on walking. I finally reached my friends and sat down.

" 'Hat up Sasuke? 'Ow's your day 'oing?" asked Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.

"Hn."

"Come on say something," he begged as he was about to stuff himself with another large helping.

"..."

"Pl -"

"Fine you dope! Since you want to know so badly, it's been boring, exhausting, and troublesome. The weekend was even worse."

"Well too bad. Shut-up now, Ino was just about to tell us today's gossip."

"It's NOT gossip Naruto. This actually happened in first period today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell us already."

"Well, Kakashi-sensei was about to have the sopranos and I work on something, when that new girl Sakura came in. Kakashi welcomes her to the class and explains everything. Then he has her sing, in front of everyone, one of the most difficult songs ever. So she does and nails every single note! It was like an angel was singing. She was that damn good. So naturally everyone was talking about her for the rest of class. I guess she could tell, because right when the bell rang, she was out of there in a second."

"Wow, that's freaky," said Naruto.

"Whatever, women are such drags," added Shikamaru.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" yelled Ino. All of a sudden they started arguing. Through it all, Hinata was watching as if it were a tennis match. Naruto continued to eat his ramen, starting to steal Ino's and Shikamaru's when they weren't looking. I just got even more annoyed. The fight lasted for a good five minutes. All the ramen on the table had been consumed by the dope, and I was getting annoyed by the second. Finally I cracked.

"Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP?!! Gosh, you're getting on my nerves!" With that outburst of mine, they immediately stopped.

"Ino, what did say the girl's name was?"

"Oh, it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she said quietly, not wanting to get me upset again.

"..."

"What? What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing, It's just that I didn't know that Pink was in your first period."

"W-wait. You KNOW this girl?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uhh...yeah. S-she's my new roommate," I said quietly.

"SHE'S YOUR ROOMMATE?!!!" yelled everyone.

"Shsh! Yes she is, now will you keep it down."

"What did I tell you Sasuke? I told you that she was going to be your roommate, but did you believe me? Noooooooooo-"

"Naruto you dope, SHUT-UP!!!! No more talking about Pink, or anything that has to do with her. Understand?" After that everyone became really quiet and they went to finish they're lunches. When they looked at their plates, they all saw that it had been already cleared. Only one person came to mind...

"NARUTO!!!!!"

**A/N: Well that's chapter seven. Tell me; what did you think? Please review. If you don't Naruto will come to your house and eat all your food. ****  
****  
****Choji: Hey I thought that was my job!**

**Mariegurl: Sorry Choji, you're not in this fic, so that's why it's Naruto's job.**

**Naruto: I hope they have ramen!**

**Mariegurl: eh (anime sweat drop.) Please just review. Many thanks:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter eight. Did you review in the last chapter? If you didn't Naruto should be there soon to eat all your food. He just got lost. Well onward and forthwith with chapter eight!**

SAKURA P.O.V:

During lunch I heard my roommate, (who's name I found out is Sasuke.) talking to his friends about me and what happened in first period. Somewhere through all the yelling I heard from their table about me, how women are drags, and some kid named Naruto stealing everyone's food, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked directly past their table. They all stopped what they were doing. I could feel them staring at me with great interest.

"That's the girl. That's the one from Kakashi's class," said the girl with blonde hair.

"Hush Ino," said the guy next to her. Their gazes followed me out of the lunchroom and into the hallways. Little did I know that one of them slipped away from their friends and followed me.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura turned around and saw a girl with short dark hair behind her. When their eyes locked the girl began to blush in embarrassment, knowing that she was caught. Sakura ignored this and kept on looking at her with a blank stare.

"Um...hi, can I help you with something?"

"Uh... no...It's j-just th-that I s-saw you s-sitting by yourself at lunch, a-and I j-just w-wanted to s-say h-hi."

"Well...hi. Listen, I really go -"

"It's al-alright, I d-don't bite. S-so y-you're new h-here r-right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sak-"

"I know w-who you a-are. I'm Hin- Hinata. My f-friend told me about you and w-what happened to y-you in Kakashi's c-class."

"Okay...um... yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"So...tell me how do you know me again?"

"W-well like I s-said, m-my friend, I-Ino told m-me all about y-you."

"Wait... Ino? Wasn't she sitting with Sasuke and his other friends?"

"Y-yeah, and I w-was there t-too."

"I should've guessed. He sent you out here to pull some sort of stupid prank on the new girl didn't he?"

"N-no! Not a-at all!"

"Right. Well you can tell Sasuke that I'm not falling for it." Without another word to Hinata, Sakura walked away, leaving her all confused.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 8 now onward and forthwith chapter 9! (Man I love that saying!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 9 where the coffee is served hot daily and the people who review get a years supply of DOUGHNUTS!!!!! Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Naruto.**

(Still Normal P.O.V)

Sakura avoided Sasuke and his friends for the next few days. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Throughout this whole time, Sakura still never found any friends and just ended up giving up all together. She spent most of her time in the school's library or outside under her favorite cherry blossom trees. Wherever Sakura went on campus everyone avoided her like the plague. She never really understood why; maybe they did this to all the new kids. Or maybe it was because they found her weird. She didn't mind though, she had all this time to be alone to... well to think about certain things. Sadly, with all this time Sakura spent alone, she never noticed that someone was spying on her, trying to get the dirt on her...

SASUKE P.O.V:

There was something about Pink that I really didn't understand. No friends, never talking to anyone, always sitting at the same table alone, and coming into our room late at night. What was up with that? Did she like being alone all the time or something? Did she enjoy being an outcast? Well since she enjoys being by herself all the time, then it was up to me to oblige. Then one night I went to her side of the dorm, while she was out again to get some answers. I wanted to get deep into her private life, expose it, and make sure that no one even bothered to look at her. (It's not like they bother now though...) I started to go through her stuff, finding many books, journals, family pictures, CD's, her guitar, and sketchbooks.

"Oh so she draws," I thought to myself. I continued to flip through her sketchbooks. I found myself amazed by her talent of drawing. Every detail was drawn very carefully to depict the scene in her artwork. It was like I was right there in her drawing. After a while I started to look through her CD collection, photos she had of her family, her books, and then I got to her journals. Pink spilled her heart and soul into these journals. It was just the thing I needed to exploit her. I soon came across a very interesting article. I started to read it when a twist came from the doorknob. I ripped out the entry and put her stuff the way I found it. Pretty soon things would be turning out very nicely... for me that is.

**A/N: Cliffy, kinda. What do you thinks gonna happen? It sounds like to me Sakura's going to be having some trouble coming her way soon. I can feel the tension rising! Well you know what to do. Review. REVIEW I SAY!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Naruto: Kakashi, Marigurl's lost it again.**

**Kakashi: When did she ever have it?**

**Mariegurl (aka me!): Hey I heard that!**

**Kakashi: Uh-oh. Please review while I make a run for it! Naruto help me!!!!**

**Naruto: Spider pig, spider pig...Homer Simpson RULES!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well hello there my dear readers. Thanks to all who've stuck to my story and have been reading it. We're at chapter 10 YEAH!!!! Well without further ado here's the chapter.****  
****Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself again?**

(Still Sasuke P.O.V)

For the next few days, I continued to spy on Pink. Wherever she was, I was. (A/N: No he didn't follow her to the bathroom or locker room. So you pervs out there don't get any ideas!) My spying time was very quiet. I got a lot of useful information about Pink while I was doing so. Then Wednesday, the dope decided to follow me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Sasuke! Hey teme! Wh -"_

_"Shut-up Naruto you dope."_

_"So Sasuke, why are you hiding behind the cherry blossom trees?" Naruto asked, letting Sasuke's dope comment slide._

_"Nothing. Now go away."_

_"It looks like something to me," _

_"It's nothing. Now leave me alone."_

_"Really, like I'm going to buy that. I'm not stupid you know. Okay maybe I'm dense a little bit, but I'm NOT stupid." With that said Naruto pushed Sasuke down to get a clear view of what he found oh so interesting. When Naruto saw Sakura, a wicked, fox-like grin crept on his face. _

_"AHA! So if you weren't doing anything, how come that Sakura girl is the only one out here with you? You were SPYING on her weren't you?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke, don't tell me that YOU, the coldest person ever, the boy with an ice cube for a heart, has a crush on Sakura?!!"_

_"WHAT?!! No way in hell dope!!! You must be insane! I HATE that girl. You hear me; HATE!!!"_

_"Then explain this situation."_

_" Well I'm spying on her to figure out why she's all alone all the time. To figure out how to make her life a living hell. No, MUCH worse than hell."_

_"Right. Sure Sasuke, whatever you say."_

_"Fine, don't believe me, I don't care."_

_"Listen Sasuke, if you really want to find out more about Sakura, then go to the auditorium after lunch for your free period. You might find out something that might help you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Look Sasuke, just do it!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

So anyways, here I am in the auditorium. Pink's not even in here yet. Maybe Naruto set me up. Maybe he was being stupid and wanted to confuse me for some reason. I don't know. All I wonder is why I ever listened to a dope like Naruto.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know the ending to this chapter was crap, but it was all I could think of. Well anyways, will Sakura show up in the Auditorium? Did Naruto set Sasuke up? What will happen NEXT?!! Well I know, and if you want to know you must do this. (Enter Naruto and Sasuke dressed up as cheerleaders.)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Hey you. You know what to do. Push that GO button and go REVIEW!!! YEAH!**

**Sasuke: Why did I agree to this?**

**Me: Because I have that picture of you doing that thing and you didn't want anyone to see it.**

**Sasuke: Oh. Curse you and your blackmail.**

**Naruto: REVIEW PLEASE! **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry for the long wait, School has started up again for me, and I was getting back into the swing of things. But now since I've been in school for a few weeks, I can post again! Who missed me? (Awkward silence.) Okay I take it that no one did. Well let me shut up and give you chapter 11. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would want some spiked "otter" with his ramen.**

Chapter Eleven

NORMAL P.O.V.

It was a typical free period for Sakura. At this time she felt like she could be herself without anyone judging her or anything like that. She could escape from all the bad things from her past that she made sure that no one, I mean NO ONE found out about. Sakura went up to the stage and pulled out the piano seat and her sheet music. After a little warm up, she began to play:

_"Looking for something I've never seen. __  
__Alone and I'm in between. __  
__The place that I'm from and the place that I'm in,__  
__ a city I've never been. __  
__I found a friend or should I say a foe. __  
__Said just a few things you should know. __  
__We don't want you to see, we come and we go. __  
__Here today, gone tomorrow._

_We're only taking turns. __  
__Holding this world.__  
__It's how it's always been.__  
__When you're older you will understand._

_If I say who I know, it just goes to show.__  
__You need me less than I need you. __  
__But take it from me, we don't give sympathy.__  
__You can trust me, trust nobody.__  
__But I said you and me we don't have honesty, __  
__the things we don't want speak.__  
__I'll try to get out, but I never will,__  
__traffic is perfectly still._

_We're only taking turns. __  
__Holding this world.__  
__It's how it's always been.__  
__When you're older you will understand._

_And then again maybe you don't. __  
__And then again maybe you won't.__  
__We're only, we're only._

_We're only taking turns. __  
__Holding this world.__  
__It's how it's always been.__  
__When you're older you will understand._

_When you're older you might understand.__  
__When you're older you might understand._

It became quiet. Sakura just sat there starring at her feet. Familiar faces started to pop into her head. Instead of crying, she remembered the song she just preformed and relaxed a little.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains, Sasuke was standing there in shock of what he had just heard. He finally understood everything. Sakura didn't need her life to become worse than hell. Just by listening to that song, he could tell that there was more to Sakura than he realized. The only thing he had to do now was find out more about her. As Sakura began playing again, Sasuke just stood there going over everything that just happened again and again in his mind.

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 11. Want to read more? Well review and I'll post the next chapter asap!**

**Sasuke: Yo Mariegurl, why did you call me here?**

**Me: I want you to sing this song I wrote.**

**Sasuke: What this crap?!!! No way in hell!**

**Me: Please? I'll buy you some tomatoes.**

**Sasuke: Fine here goes nothing:**_** If I had a nickel I'd buy me a pickle. To give to you in the month of June. But if you squeezed it, you wouldn't please it. Because it would go ACHOO!!!!**_

**Me: Yeah!!!! Again! Again!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Me: Please?!!!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Me: Fine. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Konnichiwa manna-san! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned but hey, better late than never! But since I made you wait so long I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! Okay, anyways I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, the song that Sakura is singing is called Trust Me by ****the Fray****. I LOVE THAT BAND! Oh, and the Nickel and the Pickle song that I made Sasuke sing, thanks for the compliments on that. They were so sweet! Want more of them? Well you got it! But before we get to that, let's go on to chapter Twelve. HERE WE GO!**

SASUKE P.O.V

After listening to Pink, I finally began to understand how much of an idiot I was to almost do the most horrible thing I could to her. I was this close, THIS CLOSE to revealing something that wasn't mine to share to the whole student body. And for what? Nothing but my pride. That was all I was after. That was all that I wanted. Well that was going to change. I'm going to start out fresh. A new beginning. I'm going to be nicer to Pink.

NORMAL POV

Friday Night

Everyone at school was so happy that the week of classes was finally over. Now all that was there to look forward to was partying, partying, and...uh...PARTYING! But what was so special about tonight was that it was Alfia's first concert in Japan. Alfia was this cool new American girl hard rock band that hit number one on the charts when they first debuted. They were that good. The lead singer's voice was so pure that it was like listening to angels sing in heaven. And the meaning behind the music was so powerful. It would even get older generations listening to the messages they made points about in their songs.

So basically, for a group like Alfia, everyone had tickets for the concert...well almost everyone. Sakura had tried to get tickets the day they went on sale, but in less than three hours, they were all sold out. With the tickets gone, Sakura had lost all hope in going. No one was going to ask her to go with them. No way would they be caught dead with the girl that Sasuke Uchiha hated. That was like social suicide right there. But unlike Sakura, Sasuke and his friends, not only had tickets, but they also had backstage passes. He and his friends were definitely going, and would have the best time ever.

At seven PM, Sasuke was heading out to the school's parking lot with his friends when he realized that he forgot his ticket in this dorm room.

"You guys, can you wait a sec? I'll be right back, I just forgot my ticket."

"Alright, but hurry up or we'll miss the first song," said Ino.

Sasuke raced to the dorm room as fast as he could. When he opened the door to his room, he ran right into Sakura.

"Sorry about that," she murmured.

"No it was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going."

There was an awkward silence. Sakura looked at her feet, while Sasuke hid his eyes underneath his hair. Slowly, the two both looked up and onyx clashed with emerald. Then a longer silence came. They were both now staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They continued to get lost in each others eyes when Sakura finally cleared her throat and broke the eye contact.

"Um...you left this here. I-I thought you'd need it."

"Oh. Uh...thanks."

"No problem." More awkward silence.

"Well, I guess you should be going. You don't want to keep your friends waiting for you."

"Yeah you're right."

Sakura began to walk away from the doorway towards her bed where her homework laid, ready to be finished. As Sasuke was about to leave, he went out on a limb and grabbed Sakura's hand before she reached her bed. Sakura looked down to see that Sasuke was touching her hand, but made nothing of it.

"Pink, listen to me. This isn't right. You being all alone on a Friday night. You should go catch a movie or something."

"No, I'll be alright. Trust me, I've done this so many times, it's like I'm a pro at it."

"But this isn't good for you! You're 15! 15 year olds don't stay in their dorms on Friday nights studying or doing something else that's boring. You should be out on a date, or partying right now."

"You sound like my father. Look, I'll be fine. You shouldn't be worrying. I've been through worst."

"Pink, I-"

"No, save it. Go enjoy they concert. You may never know when the next chance will be for you to see Alfia this close."

Sasuke lingered for a moment longer. He then let go of Sakura's hand and left, letting everything that she said fill up his mind.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 12. I hope you like it. And for you're reading pleasure, here's... Sasuke and Neji singing a really old song by Britany Spears!**

**Neji: Why do I have to do this?**

**Sasuke: Because I have a picture that you don't want anyone to see.**

**Neji: You and Mariegurl are getting really good at this blackmail stuff.**

**Sasuke and me: Why thank you.**

**Me: Now you guys SING!**

**Neji and Sasuke:**_** From the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under! From the taste of a poison paradise! I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic!**_

**Neji: Can this get any worse?**

**Sasuke: It can. She can do what she did to the characters in her Harry Potter fanfic: **_**I'm Bringing Sexy Back**_**. (Please read and review.) And make us wear spandex and do some stupid dances and sing songs. **

**Neji: Don't give her any ideas...**

**Me: Too late! Read and review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey minna-san! Mariegurl here reporting live after simming all of the Atlantic!!!! Okay maybe I didn't do that, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? This chapter is very short, but we are starting to get to the point when the chapters will become longer and longer. And in future stories the chapters will be very long. (One of my new Naruto stories is 87 pages!!! It's coming soon.) Okay onward and forthwith to Chapter 13!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

CHAPTER 13

NORMAL POV CONTINUED:

All throughout the concert and even afterwards all Sasuke could think about was how Sakura was acting earlier in the dorm room. Thoughts like "is she alright?" And "Does she need me right now?" filled his head He was at a point where he was about to go insane.

_"Is there something wrong with me? Why am I worrying so much about Pink? How come I can't focus on other things?!!!"_

_"_Sasuke? Uhh...Sasuke are you okay? You're a little quiet. A little too quiet if you ask me," said Naruto.

"What? Oh no thanks, I won't have the fries."

"HUH?!!! Okay that does it. Sasuke, you're coming with me."

Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the rest of the gang into a corner where no one could here what they were saying. Once he made sure that no one else was around, he began to talk to Sasuke.

"So what's wrong?"

"Hn?"

"Don't HN me. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Okay. Okay! I'll tell you, but you better not say a word to everyone else, or you're dead dobe."

"Deal."

"So the other day I went into the auditorium like you said. Sure enough I heard Pink singing on the stage. Then I started to wonder maybe she didn't need to go through hell like I was planning for her. Maybe her life is already messed up as it is, and she doesn't need my help for that. But maybe what she does need is...some friends."

"O. M. G!!!!! You of all people! King of ALL the cold-hearted bastards in the world wants to show someone _friendship?!!!_ But wait this isn't just someone, this is Sakura, the girl you _lurrrrveeeee!!!!_"

"Shut-up dobe. You know perfectly well, that's not what I meant. I said she needs some friends, but whoever said that I had to be one of them?"

"PFFFT! Whatever teme."

"But you know what Naruto? There's just something about Pink that's very different than from everyone else and I'm going to find out what it is. "

**A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 13. What did you think? Review and tell me.**

**Naruto: Hey Mariegurl!**

**Me: What is it Naruto?**

**Naruto: I want my own POV!!!!!**

**Me: But I just gave you a major part in this chapter...**

**Naruto: Please!!!!!! I'll do whatever you want!**

**Me: Really?**

**Naruto: Yes really.**

**Me: Alright then...**

**Naruto: What have I done...**

**Me: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Read and review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Konnichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You have know idea how much they mean to me, so keep them coming! Okay So I'm just going to go straight into the chapter. Oh yeah here's the disclaimer before we start... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...for now**

CHAPTER 14

NARUTO P.O.V:

After Sasuke told me everything, I could sense that there was some determination in his voice. Actually, when I think about it Sasuke has changed recently. Usally, he loves to mess up peoples lives for no good reason. But ever since Sakura has come to the school and he learned more about her, he just stopped. It was like he became a whole new person because of someone that barely associated with him. I think that he doesn't see it himself, but everyone else has. And in time. he will start to see that this is the real him. One that cares, understands, and gets to know a person before judging them. While I just starring at him, I suddenly remembered something that Hinata had told me.

"Hey Sasuke, I almost forgot to tell you this, but Hianat told me that she almost befriended Sakura. But the odd thing is, Sakura didn't believe that she wanted to be her friend and thought that you was pulling some prank."

"Really? Hianta said this?"

"Yup."

"..."

"Sasuke...you still with me?"

"Oh, yeah...Hey Naruto, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you convince Hinata, and Ino as well into becoming friends with Pink? She does need friends like them in her life."

"Okay bu-"

"Sorry Naruto, But I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to school there's something I need to take care of."

SAKURA P.O.V:

Ever since that little run-in with Sasuke earlier today, all I could think about was how he was trying to convince me to have some fun tonight. I mean I would, but there was only one problem with that...it's not fun to hang out by yourself. But all that aside, what was really getting to me was how a bastard like Sasuke went from being totally rude and mean to someone that was ice and caring. What was his deal? What was it that he was planning, IF he was planning anything? These are just some of the things that I don't understand about him, but whatever. That didn't matter at the moment. All that matters now is sitting here outsaide with my gutair watching the stars sparkle in the sky.

NORMAL P.O.V:

As Sakura looked at the stars, many thoughts filled her head. Those thoughts formed into songs. Songs about love, peace, lonlieness, faith. They were all there, but the problem was that they didn't fit the mood of the moment. For some reason she felt like something new was about to happen. Something good was coming her way and she could feel it. All of a sudden, Sakura remembered a poem that she wrote a while back called A Beginning with no End. She then picked up her gutiar and started to form the poem into a song:

"_This is a beginning with no end. A beginning where I am free. Free from all the pain in my past. Free from all the harm everyone's caused me._"

"Wow that was good. Did you write that?"

Sakura looked behind her to see who it was that was talking to her. There standing there in front of her out of breath, but with a small smile on his face was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? I thought that you would still be out with your friends after the concert."

"Nevermind about that. I came back here because I wanted to see you."

"Why? I'm not doing anything worthwhile."

"Like I said, no one should be alone on a Friday night now should they?"

"Look Sasuke, it was very nice of you to drive all the way back here just to hang out with me, but I told you I'm fine. You didn't need to come back. I'm used to these types of things. It's the way I am. Why don't you go back with your friends they probably miss you."

"Drop the act why don't you! I've noticed the way you always act. Being alone all the time and not alonging yourself to become close to anyone, it's sad."

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THINGS TURNED OUT THIS WAY! I CAN'T HELP IT IF PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NO REASON AND DISCLUDE ME AS WELL AS RUIN MY LIFE!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I RARELY SEE MY PARENTS AND I FEEL LIKE THAT I'M BECOMING MORE DISTANT WITH THEM! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU KNOWNOTHING ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE! YOU'RE MR. PERFECT AND GETS WHATEVER HE WANTS WHILE I HAVE TO WORK SO HARD TO GET IT! JUST SHUT UP! YOPU KNOW NOTHING!!!"

"That may be true Pink, but I do know that you don't deserve any of this. I do know that you want friends, NEED friends to help you through what your going thorugh. So that's why I'm here Pink, I'm here to listen to your problems, comfort you when you need it. I want to be your friend. Do you hear me? I WANT to be your friend."

At that point, Sakura looked directly at Sasuke with her tears running down her cheeks. Was this happening to her? Was tis for real?

"S-Sasuke, you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do."

That was all Sakura needed to hear. She soon jumped up and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Shocked by what was happening, all Sasuke did was pat her on the head. (Let's face it, Sasuke's hopeless when it comes to hugs.) Once she let go, the two sat down on the grass and looked up to the sky, with bright stars, sparkling in the sky.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 14. Some fluff and dramatic stuff, but that's only the beginning, trust me.**

**Naruto: Thanks Mariegurl for getting me my pov.**

**Me: Your welcome...**

**Naruto: What are you planning?**

**Me: Oh nothing! Nothing at all!!!**

**Naruto: Ok!**

**Me: Idiot...**

**Naruto: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Nothing at all! Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Here's what you've been waiting for! Chapter 15! I hope to post the rest of the story between this weekand next week. Then I'll do some more stories I've already written! Well enoughing blahing, here's the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto when Bush becomes smart.**

CHAPTER 15

SAKURA P.O.V:

For the next few weeks Sasuke and I really got to talking and getting to know each other. I made sure that it was onlywhen we were both in our dorms because I wasn't very sure aboth how he would treat me in front of everyone else. Our conversations turned out to be very interesting. Sasuke's piont of view on bookis, music, tv shows, and movies were very unique. Actually I had never met anyone as clever as him before.

Anyways, school went on as usual. Kakashi's class turned out to be my favorite class out of the rest. Our chorus group was really improving. We occasionally had solos, but I wasn't at the point where I would want to try out for them.

Lunch was quiet as well. All there was was a me, my lunch, and a book. Sometimes Sasuke would look over atme from his table and smile. I found it kind of nice that he would treat me with respect when others didn't. But sometimes, I found myself wishing that he didn't have to do all these nice things to me in private. I wanted the whole school to know that he, the most popular kid in school was my friend, and that maybe they would respect me. It wasn't until today when my wish came true.

As always, I was sitting at my lonely table eating lunch and reading my book. Earlier that day I heard the rumors and nasty stuff about me that went around daily. But today was crossing the line. I was sick of it. I guess that Sasuke and his friends must have heard it because instead of sitting with his friends, he came and sat with me.

"Hey Sasuke, we're over here!"

"I know Ino, But today, I feel like sitting with my friend Pink."

I was shocked. I didn't know if he was doing this to make a point to everyone , or because he felt like sitting with me. Either way it was sweet.

"Sasuke, you know that you don't have to do this. I'm fine sitting alone."

"I know, but I want to. Plus, it's always fun hanging out with you Pink. You're special."

"Th-thanks."

"Listen, will you meet me by the cherryblossom trees later? I have some friends I want you to meet. Then afterwards we all can get some icecream."

"Sure. Yeah, I'd love to! Thanks Sasuke."

"Anytime. Now about that debate we were having on the greatest rock bands of all time..."

SASUKE P.O.V:

At the end of the day, I saw Pink already out by the cherryblossom trees with her favorite gutair in hand.

"Hey Pink!"

"Oh, hi Sasuke."

"So I see that you're out here again with your gutair."

"Uh, yeah I was using it earlier today, and I forgot to pt it back. I can do that now if you want."

"No, it's ok. Maybe you can play for the guys. Speak of the devil here they are. Pink these are my friends Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and the dobe Naruto."

"I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Yes you are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't"

"Ar-"

"-GUYS STOP IT! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO FIGHT!!!! Sorry about that. They tend to do that a lot. I guess that's the way best friends are, or at least it is with these two idiots," said Ino.

"So Pink, what's your real name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Pretty name," said Hinata. (no more stuttering!)

"Thanks."

"You play gutair?"

"Yeah I do Ino."

"Oh! Could you play something for us please?"

"But I'm hungry now," complained Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto! Unless you want to see tomorrow shut up and wait!!!!"

"Fine."

"Okay... This one is called Keep Holding On:

_You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah._

_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_La da da da _

_La da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Keep holding on. _

_Keep holding on._

_There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

"Oh my gosh! Sakura that was awesome!" squeeled Ino.

"Yeah you could become rich and famous with a voice like that," added Naruto.

"Thanks, b-but I'm noth that good."

"Are you kidding?!! That was fantastic!"

"Gee, thanks you guys. Let's all get some icecream now."

"You said it!"

With that we went to get icecream with a very hungry aruto leading the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey eveyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things are crazy here where I live. I won't tell you where because of my crazy fanboys. (NO JOKE.) Anyways! Onward withthe chapter!**

Chaper Sixteen

SASUKE P.O.V CONTINUED:

After we ate our icecream, Ino saw her parents in the shop next door and dragged Shikamaru along with her. Naruto and Hinata went off to the ramen shop, leaving Sakura and I alone together.

"Haahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"

"What's so funny Pink?"

"Well, it's just so funny and adorable how Shikamaru and Ino are complete opposites, as well as Naruto and Hinata. But that doesn't seem to matter to them. They love each other and that's all that matters to them. I wouldn't be suprised if they got married!"

"So you're saying that opposites attract?"

"Exactly. You see, Shikamaru is laid back and lazy, while Ino is more outgoing. Hinata is quiet and shy and Naruto...well he's himself. They meet each other at a certain point and it works out perfectly. One can only wish to have something special like they do."

"Really Pink? Bec----"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't forehead freak."

Sakura quickly went frozen. She slowly turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair with blue tips, giving her an evil glare.

"M-Mayuko."

"Long time no see, eh Sakura? So have you leanred your PLACE since we last met?"

"I-I...please don't...DON'T mention that. Not in front of..."

"Oh, hello there. I'm Mayuko. Forehead freak and I go waaaaay back. So who are you and why are you hanging out with a freak like Sakura?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I want you to leave. You're a pest."

"Why hang with her when we can have our own fun? Come with me and I'll tell you things about freak-girl here that'll make your hair curl."

"I say go away bitch before things get ugly. ot like you've already made them that way."\

"WHAT?!!! Fine I'll leave, but thanks to you Sakura will have another lesson to learn. Catch you later."

SAKURA P.O.V:

It was like I was facing a nightmare all over again. I still had scars from the last time I faced Mayuko, and I didn't want it to happen again. But the worse thing is that Sasuke saw the tension between Mayuko and I. He also saw my fear.

"Yo Pink, that girl...was she someone from your past?"

"Yes."

"Well what's the deal with you two?"

"I...I can't tell you. Not now. But I promise to tell you someday soon."

"Okay...promise?"

"Yeah. It's getting late. Let's meet with the others and head back to school."

"Whatever you say Pink. Whatever you say.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Send me reviews or no update! **

**Naruto: Let me at her! I want to get at Mayuko!!!!**

**Me: You don't even know her yet.**

**Naruto: So! I can tell she's evil.**

**Me: Yeah. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! THHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YA FOR THEM! **

**DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN. IF I DID, SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD BE SNOGGING 24/7!**

Chapter Seventeen

NORMAL P.O.V:

The next few days were the most happiest days Sakura had ever had at school. She had a group of friends, good grades, great classes, and even someone that cared for her. (Or so she thought.) Things were going great! Well they were until Mayuko showed up at school.

"M-Mayuko, what are you d-doing here?"

"Don't worry forehead freak, I'm not here to give you a lesson...yet. I'm only here for a little visit, so you can redeem yourself."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your Parents."

"MY PARENTS?!!!"

"Yeah, I ran into them the other day. But that isn't important. The question is, do you want to redeem yourself?"

"..."

"I want the usual by 5:00 tomorrow, or things will take a turn for the worst."

"..."

"Good then we agree. Meet me here at this same spot for delivery. Catch you later freak."

SAKURA POV:

Mayuko left me with no choice but to do as she said. Even though I was sick of always doing her dirty work, I knew that there wasn't a way out of it. Well if I was going to do this, I'd better pepare myself.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE DORM:

Sasuke was fast asleep in his bed while I was preparing for the thing I knew I was going to regret. I quietly opened the window and climbed down. (So the guards wouldn't catch me.) Once I was safely on the ground, I sneaked past some more guards and headed to the local bank.

I got in fairly easy. The next thing I had to do was take out the cameras and steal all that cash. All of a sudden I got to thinking why I was doing this. Mayuko had caused enough trouble for me in the past. Stealing for scum like her wasn't worth it. As I turned to leave, I ran inot a case holding a diamond. I caught it to stop it from falling and breaking, but the alarm still went on. Within seconds the police were there, and I was in handcuffs.

SASUKE POV:

In the middle of the night I got a call from someone. Sleepily I answered.

"Mhello?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke, it's me Sakura."

"Pink? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I-in jail."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Look Sasuke, I know this sounds bad, but could you please bail me out? I promise that I will explain everything to you."

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"No prob. Thanks Sasuke, oh and not a word to anyone about this."

Once she hung up with me, I quickly put on some jeans and went out to my motorcycle. I got out with no problem. (It kind of helps being friends with the guards.) When I got to the police station, they took me to see Pink and the officer with her.

"Pink are you okay?"

"Sasuke! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Okay officer, how much do I owe you to make this all go away?"

"Please tell me your nameand how you're associated with Miss Haruno sir."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm one of her classmates at Konhona High Boarding School."

"Uchiha? You mean Fugaku Uchiha's son? Fugaku Uchiha the billionaire?"

"The very same. Now please ma'am how much?"

"Oh, nothing at all! Don't worry about it! Your friend can go, clear of all charges."

"Thank you officer. I shall be telling my father what you did for me tonight."

"Oh, there's no need to. But if you do, my name is June and if he talks to my boss about a promotion I wouldn't mind."

"Okay then. Pink let's go."

With that said and done, Pink and I rode back to school. In the dorm room, Sakura and I went into our seprate bathrooms and changed back into our pajamas. After that we began to talk.

"What were you thinking Pink?!!! You could've gotten hurt! Someone could've come and kidnapped yopu then raped you and I wouldn't have been there to save you. What the hell were you thinking?!!!"

"I know, it was stupid and I am sorry. I-it's just that Mayuko showed up again...and I had to redeem myself or...or..."

"Or what Pink?"

" I couldn't stay here! I couldn't be with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. I couldn't be with YOU!!!"

"Sak-Sakura...I don't understand what you're saying."

"Mayuko knows things. Things from my dark past that I don't want anyone to know. In order to prevent her from saying anything to anyone...I-I have to do what she says. If I don't...I get 'taught a lesson,' and she or people she hires beat me...they hurt me badly."

"Sakura."

"Sakura? That's the second time you've called me by my real name."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No...it's nice."

Sakura then curled into a ball and started to weep. I went by her side and put my arms around her.

"No one's going to hurt you Sakura. With me around, you'll always be safe. Don't worry."

"Th-thank you Sasuke."

And with that, she stayed in my arms until she fell asleep.

**A/N: Wasn't that so sweet!**

**Itachi: Yes it was! I'm so going to mess with Sasuke with this.**

**Me: Itachi, didn't Itachilova101 and I send you to brother2brother therapy with Sasuke?**

**Itachi: Yes, but-**

**Me: Shouldn't you be there now?**

**Itachi: Yes but-**

**Me: THEN LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: SO SCARY!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews everyone! Over 70, now that's cool! Oh, I just wanted to address this to everyone. Please stop talking about the chapter length in your reviews. I know that they are short, but this fic was my first chapter one, and to play it safe I did the chapters shorter than I would have liked. Don't worry though, now that know that people are actually reading and reviewing my stories, then my next ch. fic will be longer. Trust me on that one. Anyways, this chapter is sort of a filler if you will. Big things are going to happen in the next few chapters after this one, so it's a little breather in before the climax. Now onward and forthwith to the chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen

SAKURA P.O.V:

The next morning, I found myself asleep on Sasuke's shoulder while his head was on top of mine. I didn't really now what to say about the moment. It was sweet. After all that happened the night before, I realized that I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Sasuke was with me now. Who would've thought that when I first met him, we would turn out to be the way we were now? Lord knows I would never had. A few minutes later Sasuke woke up.

"Good Morning Pink."

"Morning Sasuke. Did we sleep like this all night?"

"I guess so. But that's okay with me because it was the best nights rest I've ever had. **(A/N: How Cute!!!!!) **Anyways, are you okay?"

"No, still have toface Mayuko. I have no idea what I'm going to do or say when she sees I don't have what she wants."

"Pink, relax. Everything will be alright. I'm here now and there's nothing that bitch can do to you and get away with it."

"Thanks Sasuke. Well we better get ready for school, or we'll be late to first period."

After I got up and left Sasuke I took a nice hot shower to calm my nerves and then finished getting ready. I met Sasuke in front of the front door and we went down to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else and get some breakfast. After eating, Sasuke walked me to my first period.

"Don't try to get arrested again," he teased.

"Yeah, like I'd let that happen again. Now all I have to do is wait for 5:00 to come around so I can die."

"Pink, I told you not to worry. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

"Sasu-"

"Save it Pink and get to class." With that said and done, he turned around and headed for hie classroom, leaving me to face the rest of my day.

SASUKE P.O.V:

Throughout all of first period and well into second, I kept on worrying about Pink. With what happened last night, and what she told me this morning, it sounded like she thought that because she didn't do what Mayuko asked of her, she'd be gone forever. Now this was very troubling to me. Not only that, but I was starting to worry about Pink in ways I've never worried about anyone else in my life before. Second period had finally ended and I was heading to my locker when I ran into...Mayuko.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Mayuko. You know you're one of the most evil people I've ever met! Why are you doing this to Pink? She's never done anything to you!"

"It's simple really. Sakura was hated by many when I first met her. It was because she was new in school/ She was stupid enough to try to befriend me, but instead she made herself a death wish."

"Mayuko..."

"Oh, and by the way Sasuke, thanks to you and forehead freak leaving your room last night, I was able to get just what I need."

"What did you do Mayuko?!!!"

"Oh, a little nothing...maybe a little something. Catch ya later cutie." With that said, Mayuko walked off, leaving me confused and upset at the same time.

**A/N: Well that's the chapter. Sorry about the length. Anyways, what do you think is going to happen?**

**Ino: I'm gonna tell you what's going to happen! Me and my army of readers to this story are going to attack Mayuko! **

**Me: Sigh... who let Ino have chocolate?!!**

**Naruto: My bad. **

**Me: Naruto, I hope you know you have to calm her down.**

**Ino: I don't need to be calmed down!!!! IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE ARMY OF IHM WHICH MEANS I HATE MAYUKO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Me: See what I mean. Now go calm her down Naruto.**

**Naruto: I can't she's too powerful!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hold on, I'll get the needle. In the mean time review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: KOnnichiwa and hajimemashit minna-san! Happy New Year!!!! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from you guys! You all rock! Here's the chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen

SAKURA P.O.V:

As the day went on, I started hearing people whisper around me wherever I went.

"Who knew she'd do something like that?"

"Yeah talk about stupid!"

"Cha."

All that everyone kept saying had me wondering who they were talking about and what it was they were talking about. Lunch wasn't any different either. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all unuseally quiet around me. I could feel their gazes on me when I wasn't looking and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Okay you guys, you've been acting weird for a while now. Why's that? Is it beacuse Sasuke isn't here or is it something else?"

"..."

"Guys! C'mon. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can tell me."

"Well who's gonna tell her?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll do it. I'll get it over and done with quickly," said Ino.

"Huh?"

"Sakura, follow me. You are bound to find out sooner or later."

Ino took me to the south hallway of the school where I found the crime scene.

"What...the...hell!!!!"

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Do you _think_ I am?!! All these secrets that I've tried so hard to hide are written on this wall for the whole school to see!!! Now everyone's read this and knows my dark past! Who could've done something like this?"

"I don't know Sakura. I don't know."

For the rest of the day I skipped all my classes so I wouldn't have to face everyone. Then it dawned on me. I still had to face Mayuko. I put on my jacket and went to the same spot that I met with her yesterday. Sure enough, Mayuko was there waiting for me.

"Oh Sakura, I feel so bad!"

"Why's that Mayuko? What do you know?"

"It's just that I saw the person that wrote all that stuff about you."

"You did?!! Who?!!"

"I-it pains me to say this, but...Sakura, Sasuke did this all to you."

"WHAT?!!!! No, I don't believe it. He said he wouldn't let bad things happen to me. He promised to protect me. Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, but all I remember is him putting pieces of paper into his jean pockets once he was finished."

"Thanks Mayuko. I'll look into this. I wish I could repay you with what you asked for bu-"

"Don't worry about it. Your reputation is on the line. You've got enough to worry about. Just remember that when you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks...I think."

SASUKE P.O.V:

During lunch Shikamaru went running all around the school looking everywhere for me. He finally found me in the library.

"Dude, I'm...so glad...I found you."

"Why what's wrong?"

"C'mon, just follow me and you'll see." he then took me to the south hallway and showed me the damage:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe this happened to me.All I wanted was to make some new friends, and when I tried to, I went to the most feared group in school. They forced me to do all these "tests" and made me feel ashamed of myself. Why was I the one always having to steal from the richest kids in school? That's not even the worse part. Just between you and me, last night...I was almost raped._

_It was a typical day at school, when they came. They told me that he had something very valueable thatthey wanted, and if I succeeded then I'd be one of them. The classroom was dark. I walked over to the desk that he sat in and looked around for it. All of a sudden he came in. he was so tall and imtimidating. He walked over and said that if I want the 19th centuary diamond that I would hvae to pay for it in ways that I will not describe with using this pen. _

_Oh, I was so afraid. I couldn't even tell anyone because everone already knew that it was a mean prank they pulled on me!!! I hope that at this new school no one, and I mean no one will find out or I'll have to leave for good. But I can't think about that now._

_Ja ne, _

_Sakura._

"I...don't...know what to say."

"Yeah I know what you mean Sasuke. Whoever exposed this about Sakura really doesn't want her here. She's new here and she doesn't need to be reminded of things that happened in the past. She's trying to get away from it."

"Yeah, uh Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"I kinda already knew all this stuff about Pink."

"What? How did you find out?"

"Well back when I didn't like Pink-"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Call her by her real name. You called her Pink when you hated her, remember? You said she was lower than dirt back then."

"Oh yeah. Well back when I didn't like Sakura, I went through her stuff one night while she was out. I found her diary and ripped a page out that had these exact words on it. I was going to use it for my own black mail use but then..."

"You got to know her and fall in love with her."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. It's so obvious. I can tell by the way you look at her, talk to her, talk about her, anyone could notice. But what I don't get is how someone got this information in the first place."

"Yeah, neither do I Shikamaru. Uh, dude I'll catch up with you later. I nees to talk with Sakura."

"Okay man, see ya."

IN THE DORM; NORMAL P.O.V:

"Sakura? Sakura you here?"

"Sniff...go away."

"Sakura, please I need to talk to you."

Sakura then emerge out of her side of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sasuke ould tell that she was highly upset and deeply hurt.

"Sasuke Uchiha how could you?!!! Why would you do this to me? I thought...I thought...I HATE YOU!!!!"

"Sakura-"

"Mayuko said that she even saw you write it on the wall then put the original page from my diary in your pocket. At first I didn't believe her, but when I wen to look in my diary, I found that page missing. So why Sasuke? Why me?!!!"

Then a sea of tears came out of Sakura's eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes he did take the page, and yes he was going to use it to ruin Sakura's chance of having a life here at school. But then he got to know her and become her friend. After spending all that time with Sakura, he forgot all about his plan.

"Sakura, I didn't do this to you. Things didn't turn out as I planned. I didn't mean for you to find out. I-"

"Save it Uchiha. I never want to see you again**." (A/N: Too bad you share a dorm with him.)**

**A/N: Well that's the chapter. Not wht you expected eh? Oh here's Ino with a special annoucement to all IHM memebers.**

**Ino: Thanks Mariegurl. Okay listen up maggots! My second in command is WaterBlossom1. Together we have come up with an attack plan. Half of you will go with her and attack Mayuko on the inside and the other half will go with me. Use whatever tools/weapons you want. Mayuko must go down!!!!!!**

**Me: Well that's all from Ino! Please review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your reward.**

Chapter 20:

NORMAL P.O.V CONT.:

As the days wnet on, school started to become harder and harder for Sakura. It was like the first day all over again. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto all kept their distance from Sakura, causing her to go down the path she was on alone. Sakura still wasn't talking with Sasuke still. Just looking at him was painful enough. But still, everywhere she went the whispers still followed:

"I heard that she yelled at Sasuke because he was the one that wrote all that stuff on the wall."

"So? She shouldn't have told him. That idiot."

How come Sasuke wasn't getting this same treatment? How come none of the teachers did anything about what he did? Were they deaf?!!! Nothing was happening to him and it was so unfair. It was like he was being rewarded for what he did to her.

On Tuesday in Gai-sensei's class, Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of the class were all doing the classwork he assigned when all of a sudden he gave an annoucement.

"Okay class, listen up. This Friday, we are leaving on our weekend-long feild trip to the resort New Springs. On this trip we'll be learning about ocean life, creatures of the deep, and all this other junk you have to know to pass my class. But, you'll also have time to your youthful selves. You'll be needing swimsuits so if you don't have one, buy one asap. I'll assign your partners for this trip before we leave. That is all."

A feild trip. Maybe this would do Sakura some good. Sometimes getting away from it all is the best way to get rid of a lot of stress. And that was just what Sakura needed to do.

**A/N: Well that's the chapter. Sorry Ino isn't here today because she and WaterBlossom1 are out eating chocolate. Why they are doing that when they should be planning the battle plans for the attack on Mayuko, I don't know. Review please! Soutouts to WaterBlossom1! You are one of the best friends this fanfic author could ever have!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another chapter in that quick! It's like I'm on fire!**

Chapter 21

SAKURA P.O.V:

The day of the trip finally came. The class was surrounding the front doors of the school, waiting to be partnered up. Sasuke was surrounded by his fangirls who all seemed to be having a fun time making a fool of themselves.

"Okay everyone, when you here you and your partners name go and find them and sit on the bus. Remember, these are people you'll be spending the whole trip with, except in the hotel rooms. Everyone get's their own room for that. If you don't like who you're partnered with, tough luck. Partners will NOT be swiched during ANY part of the trip. Is that clear my youthful students?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then let's begin..."

As partners were being annouced I went over in my head if I had everything in my weekend bag, when all of a sudden I heard my name being called.

"Sakura Haruno, hello? Sakura?"

"Oh, sorry Gai-sensei."

"It's alright. Now let's see...your partner is...ah here it is. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha partners."

I froze. What I didn't want to happen, happened. Why oh why did teachers have to be so cruel?

Now my weekend went from relaxing one to a rip out your hair one. Sasuke walked past his fangilr towards me. He took one look at me then headed towards the buses. Reducantly, I followed.

SASUKE P.O.V:

On the way to New Springs Beach Resort, Sakura and I didn't say a word to each other. I looked at her to see her looking straight ahead, trying to avoid my gaze. Sakura looked really hurt**. (A/N: After all she's been through, I would've been too!) **I wish there was a way to prove to her that I didn't do this to her, to prove that I deeply cared for her.

When the bus came to a stop and we began filing off, Sakura got up and began to leave. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back in her seat.

"What the hell are you doing, Uchiha?"

"Sakura, please just listen to me."

"Why should I? You're not worth it."

"But Sakura-"

"Will you let go of my hand. I never want you touching me again."

20 MINUTES LATER:

"You were saying?"

"Hn...Shut it Uchiha."

Gai-sensei had us change into our swimsuits when we got to the hotel, then meet him on the beach with our partners. When Sakura walked up to me I could see the many heads turn. She was weraing a black bikini with a white see-through cover-up. Just looking at her made my hormones race. Gai-sensei soon enetered with a lot of handcuffs in his hands. He went down the rows and handcuffed us to our partener.

"Okay the object of this game is to get the key to unlock you and your partner. There are people on the other side of the beach who have your key. But you must appear to the naked eye that your not handcuffed. Hold hands, disguse them, whatever. Keep in mind that you have an hour to finish this. First place team gets extra credit on the next project. Now...BEGIN!!!"

And so here we are holding hands again. Even though Sakura doesn't like it, I kinda do. It's like we're the perfect fit. Like puzzel pieces. Hey! What the hell am I thinking?!!! I don't like Sakura like that!!!!

**Yes you do.**

Who are you?

**You're inner self, Sasuke.**

Well I don't like Sakura that way.

**Yes you do. Haven't ypou noticed the way you look at her? Talk to her? Think about her?**

That doesn't prove anything.

**Man you're slow as Naruto.**

Shut up! Go away I don't need this now.

**Fine, but in time you'l see that I'm right.**

"Uchiha...Uchiha...UCHIHA YOU DUMBASS SNAP OUT OF IT!!! We're almost to the keys. The quicker we get there, the better."

"Oh. Right. Sorry Sakura."

Before I knew it we were at the keys and we won first place. Sakura and I went to grab the key when we found ourselves face to face with Mayuko.

**A/N: Mayuko again!!!! oh no!**

**Ino: Yes oh no!!! Hey all of you what are you doing?!!! Stop being lazy and go attack Mayuko!!!! You're lazy!**

**Me: Ino you're not one to talk seeing that you're slacking off too. **

**Ino: I-I- I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Me: **_**Right. **_**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sakura P.O.V:

I was shocked to see Mayuko at the resort. It was like wherever I went she was always there. I didn't know if I should accept this as a blessing or a nightmare.

"Hey Sakura! Are you okay after what happened? What's _he_ doing here with you?"

"Urgh. He's my partner for this trip and I'm doing okay I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my parents own this resort, so I'm here helping them with your class trip. Well if you need anything, let me know," then she walked away.

"I thought you didn't like her," said Uchiha.

"Yeah, well _she_ was the only one that comforted me after what you did. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm leaving now." With that said, I went back to the hotel and up to my room, locking the door behind me.

SASUKE P.O.V:

Sakura is so stubborn!!!! She makes me feel so crazy! And yet, she makes me feel feelings that I've never felt before. How is it that she is the only girl that has that affect on me. That can make me feel this way?

**Because you love her.**

Oh no, not you again. What do you want this time?

**Sakura's inner-self, but since you can't get the real Sakura, I'm going to have to wait and help you out.**

Wait, Sakura has an inner-self?

**DUH! We all do! Man, you really are as slow as Naruto.**

HEY!

**Hey yourself. Wait you just did. Anyways, here's the plan. We already know that Mayuko did this to Sakura and to us. So all we have to do is somehow have Mayuko confess in front of everyone.**

Hey that's a good plan, but what if she doesn't? What if she gets away with it? I mean she doesn't even go to our school and here she is writhing things on the school's property. Isn't that against the law? Couldn't she go to jail for that?

**Now you've got it. The tyeachers have been trying to track down the vandal for a while now. If you hand Mayuko over, you'll be a hero and Sakura is as good as yours. Then I can have her wonderful inner-self.**

I don't want Sakura. I just want her to talk to me again and be happy like she used to be.

_**Right.**_** You keep telling yourself that prettyboy. Now go work on this plan. ****WORK ON IT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER WORKED ON IT BEFORE!!!!!!**

You're wierd.

**Yes I am, but in calling me wierd you're also calling yourself wierd because I am you. See you around.**

NORMAL P.O.V:

As the feild trip went on, Sasuke tried his best to try to get Sakura's attention, while she tried her best to ignore him. Mayuko always seemed to be around Sakura also. She always kept on laughing and talking very quietly with her.

"You know Sakura that event that was written on the wall..."

"So you remember that day as well."

"Well if only you got what we asked for and got out, then he wouldn't have done what he did."

"..."

"But that's all in the past. I have something else I want you to do."

"But Mayuko I-"

"Sakura, I've been 'hanging out' with you, when I've should've been working. If you do this teensy favor for me, then we're even. You want to be even right Sakura? You don't ant to feel guilty do you?"

"Well...Okay I guess."

"Good, now here's what I want you to do. Tonight..."

As Mayuko gave Sakura details, Sasuke sat at a nearby table listening. Tonight...that was the beach party New Springs was throwing. Everyone at the resort was going to be there. Why was it that she _had_ to do it tonight? Something was fishy about this, Sasuke just didn't know what. But if he caught Mayuko doing her evil deeds, he would make sure everyone knew about it.

**A/N: That's the chapter. I bet you're wondering what's goign to happen next. Well you are just going to have to review to find out.**

**Naruto: BEACH PARTY!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BRINGING RAMEN!!!!**

**Me: Naruto, you realize ramen isn't allowed on the beach.**

**Naruto: WHAT!!!!!!!!! WHO MADE THAT RULE?!!!**

**Me: I did.**

**Naruto: YOU'RE TOAST!!!! RAMEN AGENTS ATTACK!!!!**

**Me: Uhoh. Review please!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

SAKURA P.O.V:

It was a good thing that we didn't have to go with our partners to the beach party. If we did, I knew that being there with Sasuke would be such a pain. After all he's put me through, I can't even stand being in the same place as him!!! Anyways, I put on my black bikini and white cover-up and made my way to the party. I snaked my way through the crowds, just to get to where Mayuko told me to be. It was a tall cliff that I ended up being at. The water below was very deep with sharp rocks at the bottom. All of a sudden, the person I didn't want to see was running towards me.

"Sakura! Sakura, please don't do this!"

"Uchiha, leave me alone. I can do whatever the hell I want. Now go away!"

"But Sa-"

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura, you're so stubborn! Don't you see Mayuko doesn't give a damn about you?!! All she wants is for you to suffer."

"She wouldn't want that! YOU LIE!"

"Oh, then why did she used to beat you up all those times?!! HUH?!!! You tell me that Sakura. Why?"

"I-it was my own fault. I messed up and deserved it."

"Sakura, you never deserved that. You know it's true. Please just don't do this. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sasuke, go away. I know what I'm doing damnit! Man, you're so demanding!" But, before Sasuke could even say something else, I was already at the very top of the cliff. Ready to get whatever Mayuko wanted. I' d do whatever it takes to get it, and Sasuke wasn't going to stop me at all.

SASUKE P.O.V:

When I made my way to the beach party, I saw Mayuko in the corner, talking to a tall orange-haired boy in hushed tones.

"So listen, she's up on the cliff trying to find the 'important object' that I need. All you have to do is go up there and make her pay for getting me expelled from my old school."

"So whatever it takes. I can do whatever I want to her?"

"Yup, just don't get caught. Here, half now and half when you've finished the job."

"Okay, and she has pink hair correct?"

"Yeah and she goes by the name Sakura Haruno."

That was all that I needed. I went to find Sakura. When I did, she was already making her way up the cliff. I tried to warn her about Mayuko's plan, but she wouldn't listen. Then, before I knew it she was gone.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That sounded like Sakura. Oh god, I hope she's okay. Please God, let her be okay. Hang on Sakura, I'm coming. Hang on.

**A/N: That's the chapter! want to know what happens next? review! Oh, and please vote on my poll on my profile. I want to know what you think of it. If you don't, I'll make Gai and Lee come to your house and force you into green spandex for all eternity!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers and to my beta! You rock!**

Chapter 24

NORMAL P.O.V:

As Sakura searched for what Mayuko was asking for, a boy with orange hair with a wide smirk on his face walked up to her. She tried her bes o ignore hi, but his footsteps were very loud and she couldn't take it that much. Finally Sakura turned around to talk to him.

"Uh...hello."

"Hey cutie. You know I've been watching you for a while now. I just think you're the prettiest girl here at the party."

"Um...Thanks? Look I really think you should go I'm looking for something for my friend and I don't need anyone getting in my way."

"Forget about your frined. Let's have our own_fun_."

"Uh..."

Before Sakura could say anything else, he grabbed Sakura by force and pressed his lips against hers. He then started to move his hands up and down her body, feeling every inch of it. Sakura couldn't beleive what was happening. She couldn't beleive that she was being raped again. Sakura then tried pushing herself away from him, but he was just too strong.

"Please...p-please stop. I h-have to find m-my friends thing please," she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it, you know that you want this. You've been begging for this attention for a long time."

"Please stop...stop...STOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

With that scream, Sasuke came running towards the direction of the noise, where he found Sakura trying to get rid of the creep that was on top of her. Anger started to build up in Sasuke's chest. There was so much of it that at any moment it would burst out into the air.

"Yo perv, she told you to stop."

The guy turned around to find an angry Sasuke standing behind him.

"Sas-Sasuke," whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, this guy won't bother you again."

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me? You? HA!!!! As if!"

"Okay, now you've gotten me really mad."

Sasuke ran at him and started to throw punches. The strange gut tried his best to defend himself, but let's face it, he was no match for Sasuke. When the guy knew that all hope was lost, he grabbed Sakura and dragged her to the end of the cliff.

"Say good-bye to your life cutie."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You bastard. How could you do this to her? You're finished."

Sasuke quickly knocked him out and jumped off the cliff after Sakura.

**A/N: Wow that was intense. One more chapter to go then the epilouge! Please review! And also check out my blog. It's website is: ****www.mariegurlsblog. Leave a comment if you want. You can also subscrobe to it! Well that's all I got to say except REVIEW OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay everyone here's the last chapter. Boo-hoo! I know but we mustn't cry. I will write more stories!**

Chapter 25

SASUKE P.O.V:

It only took me a few seconds to find Sakura and bring her to safety. I checked her pluse to see if she was breathing, and thanks God she was. She then started to cough up water. When she finished, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sasuke..."

"Sush. Save your breath for later."

"No. I'm fine now. There's something I want to say."

"What is it Sakura?"

"Thanks. If you didn't come and do what you did, I'd be in the same sticky situation like last time, and I don't know what I would've done. He was so close...I...Oh I was so scared!"

"It's okay Sakura, I'm here now. Like I promised you before, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I won't let any bad things happen to you."

"Yeah, you did promise me that. Why didn't I believe you the first time? I treated you so horribly. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Me too Sakura. Listen Sakura, you know there's only one person that would do something like this to you."

"Yeah...Mayuko. She did it before, how come I fell into her trap again?"

"WHAT? She's the one that did this to you the last time?!!! Okay, come on let's go nail that bitch."

"Sasuke, calm down. We'll get her and that other guy later. What we need to do is talk about what we're feeling right here and now. We're both avoiding it."

"Erm...Yeah...Sakura, I think I figured out why I was so horrible to you at first."

"Why were you?"

"Well...I was hiding my true feelings for you. You have to realize that I've never felt like this for any person before. I guess I was afraid."

Sakura then looked back at me with those big emerald eyes, looking all innocent. It made me want to just kiss her now and forever. It made me want to get rid of all those bad things in her life and take her to a safe, happy place.

"So...Sasuke what are you saying?"

"I guess...I'm trying t-to say...I love you Sakura Haruno. I just wanted you to know that. Even if you hate me or whatever,I just needed you to know. So I'll take you back to the party an-"

It was like she was telling me something when she pressed her lips agaonst mine, resulting in a soft sweet, kiss.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you talk to much."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you shut me up again."

And she did without hesitation. This time, I deepened our kiss. Then in the middle of it, my innerself came.

**Told you that you liked her.**

Oh shut up and make out with Sakura's innerself.

**Okay.**

This was the best moment of my life. Sakura. Sakura Haruno the most prettiest girl I've ever met was in love with me, and I with her. Now we weren't just plain old Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. From the moment our lips touched, we became one.

**END!**

**A/N: Awe! That was so sweet! I finally finished! Epligue is coming now! Please review! This has been Mariegurl, Thanks for reading!**


	26. epilogue

Epilogue

NORMAL P.O.V:

They went back, hand in hand to the beach party, shocking all of Sasuke's fangirls. Mayuko was in the middle of a conversation with a group of people, when Sasuke and Sakura told everyone what she did. Mayuko was arrested and sent to juvie along with the guy that she hired. Her parents have now disowned her and cut her out of thier will.

Back at school, people treated Sakura nicer and she had her friends back. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino were all happy that Sasuke and Sakura were finally together, and now they could triple date. As for Sakura's moving problem? Well during Christmas break her parents told her that they weren't moving anymore which was great for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.

Today they are still going strong. Sakura has tried out for more solos at school and has gotten them. Mayuko and the orange-haired guy are still in jail and will be for a very long time. But, if it wasn't for Mayuko, Sasuke wouldn't know about Sakura's secret past and they wouldn't be where they are today.

Now that's a happy ending.


End file.
